<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always There by edelweiss2121</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027126">Always There</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelweiss2121/pseuds/edelweiss2121'>edelweiss2121</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Resolved Sexual Tension, Strangulation, heads up none of the mankai boys are the ones responsible for these tags, ok well one mankai boy is responsible for the romantic and sweet tags lol, the oc is the guilty one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelweiss2121/pseuds/edelweiss2121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi's new relationship becomes increasingly sour. Sakyo prevents a tragedy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, tachibana izumi/original character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I characterized Izumi's relationship based on personal experience and tried my best to sprinkle in the red flags throughout it and show the subtle ways that the toxicity can sneak up on you, especially when the positive aspects mask them at first. Anyone can find themselves in this situation, even the strongest and smartest people. This story all ends with safety, though!<br/>I will add a note at the beginning of each chapter detailing appropriate trigger warnings.<br/>No violence in Chapter 1.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>As Izumi’s vision faded, she couldn’t fathom how it could possibly end this way. From where it began, she never would’ve imagined this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Izumi packed up her bag after a day of helping another theater with their tech work. She loved being able to pitch in for other theaters in the area. It provided an opportunity for her to network for Mankai, as well as meet people that had as much passion for the craft as she had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she was turning to leave, a hand caught her by the crook of her elbow. She turned to see that it was Asahi, a theater tech she’d been working closely with for a few weeks. “Hey Izumi,” He said, letting go of her now that he’d gotten her attention. “Wanna get a bite to eat? I’m starved after moving all those set pieces.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure!” Izumi agreed. “There’s a great curry restaurant right down the street. We should go there!” Asahi chuckled, “Oh, right. I heard you were obsessed with curry. That sounds good.” They walked side-by-side as they left the theater and headed toward the restaurant. “So you really like theater, huh?” Asahi observed as they walked. Izumi nodded, “I do! Is it that obvious?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, definitely. It’s pretty clear that you love it. But you don’t act?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I direct, actually! I’m the resident director of the Mankai Theater Company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mankai, huh? I’ve heard of them. They do seasonal troupes, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi nodded, always happy to talk about her company. She was so proud of the work they’ve done over the years. “Yes! We’re an all-male company and each troupe does an act per season.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All-male?” Asahi seemed surprised. “So, like, you just hang out with a bunch of men all day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi laughed, “More like I try to wrangle a bunch of kids, but I guess that’s another way of putting it. We have quite a few students and a few older gentlemen as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came upon the entrance to the restaurant and Asahi opened the door to hold open for Izumi. “Thank you!” She bowed her head a bit and spoke to the hostess to be seated. After taking a table, Izumi ordered a glass of water. Asahi also ordered a glass of water and two beers, one for each of them. “Oh, that’s okay - I don’t think I’ll want a beer today.” Izumi shook her head apologetically. “Trust me, you’ll love it!” Asahi insisted, waving the waitress away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, okay! So, Asahi, tell me about your theater company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them discussed theater enthusiastically over the course of the meal, in addition to their other interests. Curry, of course, but also their tastes in music, movies, TV, and art. Izumi was enjoying herself and the curry was delicious, too. The beer was decent as well, though Izumi didn’t drink all of it. After about two hours, she checked the time and realized she’d really better be on her way home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a really great time!” She said, ready to part ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a bad first date at all, was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi paused. “Sorry, did you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi smiled proudly. “Of course! I’d love to take you out again, too, if you’re interested.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Izumi’s face flushed as she weighed her options. She had certainly had a nice time, and Asahi was a perfect gentleman.  “I suppose going out again couldn’t hurt…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, put your number in my phone! I’ll call you.” Asahi handed his phone to Izumi and waited for her to enter the digits. “All saved.” He smiled. “Want me to walk you home?” Izumi shook her head. “It’s not too far! I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I insist! It’s only right to walk you home after a first date.” Asahi replied, still grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing a bit, she gave in. “Okay, come on then.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The audience’s standing ovation never got old, even from the wings. Izumi’s heart was full with pride as she watched the winter troupe bow for their curtain call. It was the final show and they’d truly nailed it. Each troupe topped themselves every year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Backstage, the merriment continued as the boys congratulated each other and Izumi. A knock at the dressing room door sounded, and when it opened, Asahi was there. They’d been seeing each other for a bit now. He’d even sat in on a rehearsal for the winter show. “Congrats, everyone! That was an incredible show! I’m glad I got my ticket in time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azuma smiled politely, the way he always does, and thanked Asahi for coming. The rest of the troupe joined in thanking him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to steal your director away for a bit. I think she’s in need of a much-deserved treat after working so hard to make you all shine, don’t you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi looked a bit surprised, exchanging a glance with Tasuku. “Oh, well, if that’s what Izumi wants, then of course, by all means!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi laughed nervously, a bit embarrassed that Asahi was being so forward about their relationship in front of her troupe. Then again, they were all adults, so it was less awkward than it would have been with, say, spring or summer troupe, at least. “I suppose I’ll be going, then! I’m so proud of you all. Good night!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi wrapped his arm around Izumi’s waist and guided her out into the throng of people exiting the theater. “You’ve really worked hard. Let’s go get some dinner and a special dessert, just for you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t have to do all that.” Izumi smiled up at Asahi, always the one to decline being taken care of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, it’s the least you deserve, Izumi. Besides, I couldn’t let all those boys take up all my girlfriend’s time, now could I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Girlfriend.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’d been using that word for awhile now, and Izumi was finally used to it. They’d certainly been on enough dates this winter to warrant it. Izumi never imagined she’d have time for romance while directing, but Asahi had a way of haggling time out of her busy schedule anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Asahi. This is very nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The winter troupe’s closing night celebrations were well on their way and the rest of the company was participating, of course. Over a hearty meal that Omi had prepared, the boys all swapped opinions on the play and shared anecdotes from rehearsals or backstage. Sakyo sat quietly, mostly just responding when spoken to. He’d complimented the winter troupe on their hard work and remarked about good profit from the ticket and merchandise sales. His mind was elsewhere, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Izumi?” Masumi asked loudly, caring not that Sakuya was in the middle of a sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo sipped a beer, quietly grateful that the little brat had asked what Sakyo was unwilling to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tasuku glanced at Tsumugi, who shrugged as if to say ‘may as well be honest.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s out with Asahi. He came to the dressing room and asked her to go out to celebrate her work on the play.” Tasuku said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo glared at the beer in his hands. Masumi was gawking at Tasuku. “What are your big ass muscles for if not for keeping random men from kidnapping Izumi?” Tsumugi chuckled quietly as Tasuku crossed his arms but said nothing. Hisoka replied, without opening his eyes, “They’re dating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masumi and Sakyo turned to Hisoka in unison. “Dating??” Masumi repeated. “Since when?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisoka appeared to be sleeping again. Azuma took over, responding to Masumi’s demanding tone, “A few weeks now, at the very least. It’s hard to know for certain. She’s been very discreet, as you can tell.” Masumi huffed and stormed out. No one went after him. They each knew by now that it was of no use to try to get through to him about Izumi. His tantrums were par for the course. He’d just have to get used to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo still had half a plate left of food, but he’d suddenly lost his appetite. He checked his phone. No new messages. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to excuse himself from the party a bit early. He needed to go on a drive and clear his head. The wrenching feeling in his gut was becoming a nuisance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sakoda just texted. If you all will excuse me, I have to deal with something.” Sakyo stood, congratulated the winter troupe once more, thanked Omi for the meal, and quickly left for the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the boys watched him go before Banri mused, “I swear Masumi and Sakyo are each other at different ages sometimes.” A few laughed. Omi turned to Sakuya. “What were you saying before you got interrupted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! Anyway…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tw: emotional manipulation, possessiveness</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izumi awoke to the smell of pork wafting up from the kitchen. After a leisurely time getting dressed for the day, she came downstairs. It wasn’t surprising at this point to find Asahi among the people in the kitchen helping prepare breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Izumi called. “Need any help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omi and Asahi were discussing the merits of different egg-cooking techniques, but Asahi spared Izumi a moment to thank her for the offer and encourage her to take a seat at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with the handful of members that slept in on Sundays, the gaggle of bodies at the table made it crowded, especially with the addition of Asahi. When he and Omi brought in the food, Asahi tapped Izumi on the arm. “I’ll sit there and you can sit on my lap.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no that’s okay. If you want to sit here, I can just stand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the big deal? Just sit on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather not.” Izumi laughed awkwardly, glancing around at her troupe members, who were watching this exchange just as awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi brought Izumi up to her feet and traded places with her, but when he tried to pull her back down to sit, she slipped out of his grasp. “Asahi, I said no, thanks!” It was then that Masumi piped up. He and Asahi didn’t have a great relationship, but for Izumi’s sake, Masumi stopped actively threatening him when he kept coming around after a few months. He couldn’t resist saying, “Izumi said no. What part of ‘no’ is so hard for you to understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The table got very quiet. Izumi stood stiffly next to Asahi, who was now locked in a gaze with Masumi. After a beat of silence during which Masumi and Asahi appeared to size each other up, Asahi smiled and nodded. “Of course. I don’t know what I was thinking. Izumi, please, take this seat.” He stood and checked his watch. “I really need to get going anyway. Enjoy breakfast, everyone!” Izumi didn’t even have a chance to say goodbye before Asahi was out of the room. Seconds later, they heard the door slam behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez…” Tsuzuru mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omi looked at Izumi with a bit of concern. “Is he okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi shrugged it off. “He has early morning tech work with his theater sometimes.” Her eyes stayed on her plate, fully embarrassed to have had such an exchange with her boyfriend - one that her teenage cast member had to interfere in. She thought about how often Asahi made decisions for her, and how most of the time, she really didn’t mind. It was easy to shut her brain off and allow someone else to make choices every once in a while. She had so much responsibility every day, it was nice to let someone else have control sometimes. But not always. And not whenever and wherever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Asahi was a great guy and Izumi really liked him. It was probably something that they could work out if it kept coming up. In the back of her mind, she felt strangely grateful that Sakyo wasn’t present to witness this whole exchange. It would have been a special kind of shameful for Izumi, though she couldn’t articulate why if she’d been asked.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The couple lounged on Asahi’s sofa, each reading their own book, legs entangled. It’d been weeks since that awkward interaction at the breakfast table, and Izumi had stopped thinking about it. Asahi hadn’t behaved like that since that day, so she figured it was a one-off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s the show coming along?” Asahi asked, putting his book down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi marked her page but kept her book open. “It’s going really well. Everyone is working very hard to perfect their characterizations.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just surprised some of them get the fans they do, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi waited for him to elaborate, but he didn’t. Izumi asked, “What does that mean, exactly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For example, that Masumi kid. The girls go crazy over him. That’s bizarre. He’s all flash, no substance, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi raised her eyebrows. “Um, no, actually. I don’t think that. You realize you’re talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>my troupe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right? Like, the people I spend every day trying to bring to their very best?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi blinked. “Yeah… what are you getting at?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed. “You’re kind of insulting me when you insult them. But even if I wasn’t insulted, you shouldn’t say that about anyone in my company. It’s just… not true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi tilted his head and picked his book back up, mouth in a firm line. “Fine, sorry for offending you and your little stalker.” Izumi just looked at Asahi, unable to understand where this was coming from. She forced herself to focus back on her book instead of taking this argument any further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night, Izumi sat in the courtyard, watching the stars. It was late and most of the dorm was already in their rooms. When she heard a door shut behind her, she turned to see Sakyo coming out with a bottle of sake. “Evening,” He greeted her. “Would you like some?” He asked, holding up the bottle. Izumi considered the offer, but ultimately turned it down. “I’m good with this water.” She said, gesturing to her glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo took a seat next to her and poured himself a cup. “What are you doing out here? Stargazing?” He asked. Izumi nodded, letting a long breath out through her nose. This piqued Sakyo’s interested, as it wasn’t very often that Izumi appeared so pensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi glanced at him. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re… thinking about something. What’s wrong?” Despite all the years they spent apart, Sakyo never lost that uncanny ability to read her. It was a skill he’d picked up when they were small, from a time that Izumi barely remembers now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi smirked, realizing that she had no poker face once again. “Just stuff with Asahi. He seems almost jealous of the company. Especially Masumi, which is absurd, because Masumi is a kid. There’s no threat there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo sipped on his drink. He sort of got what it was like to find Masumi grating. His obsession with Izumi, though not exactly threatening, was still disturbing at times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard about that weird breakfast a few weeks ago. Is that what you’re referring to?” Izumi nodded, then added, “But also more than that. Asahi had the gall to insult Masumi’s acting in front of me. I know it’s coming from a place of resentment, not a place of actual critique. It’s like he doesn’t care that this is my job, that I love the whole company, but that there’s still room for him, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love him?” Sakyo’s face was stoic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Izumi was startled by the question. Sakyo said, “You said you love your company but there’s room for him. Does that mean you love him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi sat quietly, thinking about that question. Eventually, she knew. “No, I don’t love him. I could, maybe. One day. But not if he’s going to keep being like this. I can’t be with someone who doesn’t accept my huge family of actors. That means even the ones that are frustrating or confusing sometimes.” Izumi nudged Sakyo and smiled up at him, “Or are Yakuza.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo gave her one of his rare smiles. He knew that she had no clue that she made him feel the way she did. Even just her playful glance sent a pang through his chest. He could never tell her; he knew this. Sakyo let out a simple, “Mhmm.” They sat in the silence for a bit. Truly, Sakyo’s concern was coming from a place of deep affection for Izumi, even if he had very little skill in expressing it. “Just follow your gut. You’ll make the right choice. But if that shit continues…” His face grew serious. Sakyo did not feel it was his place to tell Izumi what to do in her personal affairs, even if every fiber of his being was screaming at him to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Just know, I’ll always be here if you need me.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another closing night, another fantastic show! Tenma, Muku, Misumi, Kumon, Yuki, and Kazunari shined on stage. Izumi beamed with pride as they took their bows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Backstage, she gave them all a quick congratulations and headed out to meet Asahi. It’d become a habit by now to go out with him to celebrate her hard work, while the rest of the company had a celebration back at the dorms. Izumi always felt conflicted about not being there to celebrate with her company, but in previous seasons, her time with Asahi was very special. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’d been months since the last time Asahi had behaved strangely about Izumi’s life as the Mankai Company director. They’d spent a lot of time together and very little of it fighting. It even seemed like Asahi was getting better about not making choices on Izumi’s behalf. She was content with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat down for dinner at Izumi’s favorite restaurant. Sharing wine and laughs, the night had been going swimmingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Izumi, what do you see on the horizon for the next phase of your life?” Asahi asked, then took a sip of his wine. He’d chosen the wine, but Izumi didn’t mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The next phase in my life? Hm.” Izumi paused to think while she dug into the gorgeous raindrop cake they were sharing. After chewing a bite, she shrugged. “I hadn’t really thought about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi quirked a brow. “Really? There’s nothing you’ve considered doing when you’re done directing at Mankai?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izumi chewed slowly, wondering where this was going. “I can’t foresee being done directing at the Mankai theater any time soon, so no, I hadn’t thought much about it…” Asahi and Izumi looked at each other for a moment, neither speaking. Izumi didn’t want this to become a thing. Not tonight. Everything had been going so well and their evening had only just begun. Asahi eventually smiled gently and shook his head. “Anyway… how’s the cake?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izumi let out the breath she’d been holding without even noticing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Autumn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tw: emotional manipulation, possessiveness, jealousy, domestic violence, strangulation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Now that Tsuzuru had completed the script, Izumi and the Autumn troupe were getting to work on rehearsals. The concept was challenging for all of the actors, and Izumi had been spending a lot of time with each of them to help them really nail the details of their characters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight, she had a one-on-one practice with Sakyo. Asahi had asked her to come over, but she’d insisted that she couldn’t just cancel something like this. He seemed unhappy, but settled for a compromise when Izumi said she’d come over after the rehearsal, even if it would be pretty late at night when she was finished. Even over text, she could feel the passive aggression in Asahi’s text messages and had an inkling that this wouldn’t be the end of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After putting her phone away, she turned to Sakyo and was ready to begin discussing his character and what made them tick. Instead, she saw a familiar expression on his face. “Izumi,” Sakyo started. “Hm?” Izumi replied, eyes on the script in her hands, pretending to be studying the lines thoroughly. “Do I need to ask?” Izumi chewed on her bottom lip a bit, not meeting Sakyo’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a big deal. I’ll be out late tonight, though. Now, about this line here…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo sighed but deferred to her. He knew it was hardly his business, and her heart wasn’t his to guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Izumi knocked on Asahi’s door that night, it was close to midnight. She was tired and a bit achy, ready to lie down and unwind. Asahi let her in and headed back toward the kitchen after barely greeting her. Izumi sat on the sofa and stretched her arms and back a bit, yawning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem tired.” Asahi observed as he came back in with a glass of wine in his hand. Izumi just nodded and then rested her head against the couch, curling up. “You’re always overworking yourself for the company.” Asahi said, his tone a bit chiding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not overworked. I’m working hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi’s eyes, which were once heavy, were now focused on Asahi. He was clearly in a mood, still offended that she didn’t cancel Sakyo’s training session. She didn’t feel like arguing, so she stayed quiet. Asahi wasn’t finished yet, though. “I mean, jeez, I don’t even get to see my girlfriend before midnight? That’s a shit deal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see me all the time. You’re at the dorm almost every morning. I’m here several nights a week. Where is this coming from? I thought we were past this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d be more willing to focus on me by now! I mean, we’ve been together for months, and you still live with almost thirty men!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi’s senses for red flags were, admittedly, not always keen. That being said, she had a bad feeling about this conversation, and she was beginning to regret coming over at all. “I’m a director of a whole theater company. I have a lot of responsibilities, and living there is what’s easiest. Where else would I live?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi scoffed, eyes rolling, contempt now wafting off of him. “With me, maybe? But you’re too busy being at the beck and call of all of </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He practically spat the word “them” like venom. It was like in the time he’d kept his thoughts to himself all these months that his jealousy had only grown worse, not better, as Izumi had hoped. Maybe he was keeping it in at the cost of it becoming toxic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Attempting to keep the argument from getting any worse, Izumi kept her voice quiet and calm. “They’re my family, Asahi. I make sure they’re all doing well. That’s my job.” She watched Asahi as he practically shook with frustration. She felt like she should probably leave soon. This wasn’t going anywhere positive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Family, huh?” Asahi laughed bitterly, standing, beginning to pace the living room floor. Izumi felt too uncomfortable to sit any longer and stood, too. She thought about grabbing her bag. Asahi’s voice was louder now as he said, “I highly doubt any of them see </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> as family. I bet if I asked Sakyo what you two have been up to during your ‘one-on-one training,’ it wouldn’t be very family-friendly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he was saying what Izumi thought he was saying, it was a line too far. “What exactly are you implying, Asahi?” Izumi’s volume was beginning to match his now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi turned and got within an inch of Izumi’s face. “I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>implying</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything! I’m calling it like I see it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>director</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You’re the Mankai Company whore!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the last straw. Izumi shoved Asahi away from her face, grabbed her bag, and headed toward the door. Asahi followed her and intercepted her on the way to the exit. “Where the hell are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of my way. I’m leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi pushed Izumi back into the living room. “Bullshit, you just got here!” Izumi stumbled over the rug and fell onto her behind. Her face was now red from both anger and embarrassment. “And now I’m leaving!” She said, scrambling to her feet and slipping around Asahi, reaching the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before closing it behind her, she turned to see him standing there in the middle of his living room, his mouth agape. “Asahi, we’re over. People who speak to me like that don’t get to be in my life. Goodbye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, she headed out toward the car. Sleeping in her own bed would be a good feeling tonight.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It’d been one week since Izumi had broken up with Asahi. She felt different, certainly, but she was adjusting pretty well. It felt good to have some time to herself now, rather than time for the company and then for Asahi alone. She was just finishing up an afternoon walk in the park and was looking forward to Omi’s dinner tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t told the boys that she’d broken up with Asahi just yet. It was still fresh, and they’d inevitably ask why. She wasn’t quite ready to have such a discussion. Upon entering the dorm, she could hear raucous laughter from the lounge. She smiled to herself, curious what could be going on. When she turned the corner and entered the room, she stopped dead in her tracks. Asahi was sitting amongst the guys, telling an animated story. When he saw Izumi, he smiled. It was almost smug, the smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Izumi! I was just telling the guys here that I was thinking about auditioning to join Mankai!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Izumi’s palms were sweaty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakuya beamed, as always. “Yeah, Izumi! He said that he was looking for a close-knit group for his first attempts at being on the stage instead of in the back, and we’re his first choice!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo stepped into the room, gently moving Izumi from out of the doorway where she’d stayed frozen. He looked at Asahi and then at Izumi. “What’s going on here?” Sakyo asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakuya explained as Sakyo continued to eye Izumi. She was stiff and not looking at Asahi - or anyone else for that matter. For a moment, Sakyo thought he saw her chin quiver. He was about to get very confrontational with Asahi for whatever it was that was going on, but Izumi spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not holding auditions at this time. I think you should go, Asahi.” She crossed her arms and stepped away from the doorway further, standing on the other side of Sakyo. Sakuya’s face went from ecstatic to confused. Many of the others were also showing concern or confusion. Asahi laughed awkwardly. “Can’t we talk about this, Izumi? I just want to join your family.” There was a sharpness to his tone that even the densest of the Mankai Company could hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo stepped forward. “You heard our director. We aren’t holding auditions. She asked you to go. So go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi’s face fell. He looked around at the boys he was once laughing with to find expressions that mirrored Izumi’s and Sakyo’s. He stood silently, meeting Izumi’s eyes. It was as if they were sharing a heated exchange with no words at all as Asahi left the lounge. Just a moment later, the door slammed shut, and everyone could breathe again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo turned to Izumi, whose hand was resting on her chest as if to calm her heart. “You need to tell us what’s going on. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so Izumi did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After she detailed the night that they broke up, Banri, Juza, and Masumi were all ready to go and kick the guy’s ass. Even Omi concurred. “I don’t usually bring things to blows anymore, but he shoved you, Izumi. That isn’t right.” Omi said, face very serious. Masumi practically growled, “Nobody messes with you and gets away with it.” Izumi insisted she was fine and that she didn’t need them to do that. Sakyo agreed that it would be a bad idea. If he pressed charges for their assault, there’d be serious consequences. “Promise me - especially you, Masumi - promise me that you all will not do anything to him.” Izumi insisted. They each promised, even if it was rather begrudgingly. Sakyo stood behind Izumi, who was sitting on the couch now, and looked down at her frame. She looked so small from this angle, surrounded by the boys who had all gathered around to comfort and listen. Still, she was strong, even now when many would be scared and overwhelmed. Arms crossed, Sakyo announced, “That being said, he is not welcome in the dorm or at shows for the foreseeable future. Understood?” There was a collective agreement, and Izumi had no qualms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi stood up, resolute. “I need to tell him once and for all not to come back here. I’ll go now.” She turned to get her bag. “I’ll go with you.” Masumi was next to her almost instantly. Banri and Juza were close behind. “I’ll go, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi turned around and shook her head, looking at them all. “No, no. I have to do this myself. You all stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo stepped in between her and the boys. “You all are staying here. Everyone needs to eat dinner anyway.” He said. “Thank you, Sakyo.” Izumi replied, turning to leave again. She was already at the door when she realized that she’d been followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sakyo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll drive you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo held out his hand as if to say ‘no point in arguing.’ Izumi smiled softly, knowing there really was no point. Besides, there was a small part of her that would feel better knowing he was waiting in the car for her.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They sat in the car outside of Asahi’s apartment. Izumi fiddled with her keychain, prolonging getting out to head up those stairs. Sakyo watched her patiently. “I can go with you, if you’d like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi sighed. “No… I need to do this myself. Thank you, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo watched her head up the stairs and a sense of anxiety washed over him that he rarely felt these days. It felt like he was letting her walk into a burning building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi stepped into the apartment and chose to stand near the exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a seat.” Asahi gestured toward the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you.” Izumi kept her feet planted. “I just wanted to make sure I was clear last week. I broke up with you. Do you understand that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi crossed his arms, choosing to stay standing as well. “I understand you were angry. I understand that I said some things I regret. And I’m sorry. I hope </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>understand I’m sorry.” He reached out to place a hand on Izumi’s shoulder, but she shook it off immediately. “That’s nice, but I didn’t come here for an apology. I came here to make it clear that I am not interested in seeing you again after tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow…” Asahi breathed out, turning away, and placed his hands on his head. It was like he couldn’t even believe it. “Even after I tried to join that little family of yours? After I showed you I care and tried to extend an olive branch, you still don’t care about me…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi did feel bad for him in the sense that she could tell he was genuinely hurting. It wasn’t her fault that he couldn’t understand why he was wrong, though. “I did care about you, but I can’t be with someone who speaks to me the way you did. Someone who shoves me, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi turned on a dime, turning to Izumi and slamming his fist on the wall next to her head, face just centimeters from hers. “I already said I was sorry for that!” Izumi turned her face away and eyed the door. “I’ve said what I needed to. You aren’t welcome at the dorm or any of our shows, and I don’t want to see you again.” Izumi tried to scoot away to leave, but Asahi gripped her arm tightly and kept her planted. “Oh! So now I’m not allowed to come to shows? I see how it is! You don’t want anyone there who could challenge your status as queen of Mankai? Who sees that filthy place for what it is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi chose to ignore his words and try to squirm away from him. “You’re hurting me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch,” Asahi grabbed her face and made her look at him eye to eye. “You don’t know pain. You’ve given me the worst pain there is!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as if Izumi had stopped living real life and had been placed in a horror movie. She felt the vice-like grip of Asahi’s hands around her throat and immediately began to panic. He held her at arm’s length, hands like a vice. She dug her nails into his hands and forearms when she couldn’t reach his eyes. She kicked at him, but his wingspan was long enough that she couldn’t make contact. Crying out was useless, as there was no space in her airway for sound to come out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I’ll let them have you? If I can’t, why should they?” Asahi shouted through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wouldn’t stop fighting until her limbs became useless. As Izumi’s vision faded, she couldn’t fathom how it could possibly end this way. From where it began, she never would’ve imagined this. Her vision blossomed with black spots and she felt like she was fading away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is why it was a shock when she felt her body collide with the floor. She gasped for air, hands frantically touching her now-free throat. Coughing, hazy, she tried to figure out what was going on around her. The noise sounded distant but grew steadily back into focus. She could hear men’s voices. Izumi tried to push herself up to her feet, but she was far too lightheaded for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when she realized she recognized the voices she was hearing - or at least two of them. “Sakyo? Sakoda?” She croaked, hardly audible. There was commotion occurring in the other room now, and Izumi realized that the living room was empty except for her. She rubbed her throat more, and then brought herself to her hands and knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take it slow.” Sakyo called, rushing to her side. His hands enclosed around her shoulders and she came to look up at his face. It was the most concerned she’d ever seen him. “Izumi,” He breathed out. He’d thought the worst and was so relieved to see her looking back at him. Izumi felt his arms envelope her body and soon she was no longer on the ground but instead in the air. Sakyo called out that he was taking Izumi to the car and she heard some affirmative responses from the bedroom. She looked back but saw only the empty living room, slightly disheveled now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi mostly felt numb as Sakyo carried her like a princess toward his car. He placed her in the passenger’s seat and took a knee on the asphalt next to her. “Allow me,” He said, gently lifting her chin to take a look at her throat. “It’s red but it won’t likely bruise. You’d be surprised. It’s much harder to bruise someone by strangulation than TV shows would lead you to believe.” Izumi nodded, expression blank. Sakyo’s eyes were glittering in the street lights and she stared at them, grateful for an anchor in this surreal moment. “I’ve arranged for Sakoda to take you to the hospital.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Izumi said, throat clenching tightly. She swallowed and shook her head. “No, I just want to go home. I didn’t hit my head, I can breathe, I’m good. I just want to go home. Please.” Sakyo searched Izumi’s face and then nodded. “Sakoda will drive you home then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t you?” Izumi’s voice was small and weak. It made Sakyo’s heart twist up inside itself, reminded of a little girl who so often cried. Now she was a woman and she was too strong-willed to cry, even in the face of something like this. Yet there was that hint that she needed him. It made Sakyo grateful he was already on a knee because the feeling of Izumi needing him made his legs weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo’s face grew dark as he turned to look back at Asahi’s apartment. “I have some business to tend to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakoda came barrelling down the stairs from Asahi’s apartment. “Ready, boss!” Sakyo was about to stand, but Izumi grabbed his hand. “Sakyo...” Sakyo was taken aback by the way her eyes pierced him. Izumi’s voice was raspy but firm when she said, “Don’t do anything rash.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took everything in Sakyo’s power to agree to that request. He wanted more than anything to beat that ugly, no-good piece of shit into a pulp and throw him in a river. Izumi knew this, Sakyo was certain. Still, she also knew he would do as she asked. Sakyo’s gaze softened as he nodded. “I promise.” He turned to Sakoda. “Drive her straight home and make sure she gets to her room with no fuss from the kids. Understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the boss, boss!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi turned to watch Sakyo head back toward Asahi’s apartment. Upstairs, she saw Ichiro quickly pull the blinds closed. She swallowed, which hurt, and ignored the tiny blossom of anxiety over what could happen in that apartment tonight.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>In the car, Izumi stared out the window at the scenery speeding past. It was like a mirror of her mind, blurry and incomprehensible. Sakoda was uncharacteristically quiet. Izumi turned and looked at him. He looked quite serious at the wheel compared to his normally rather lively appearance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for driving me, Sakoda. And for… well, I don’t really know what happened back there, but thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakoda nodded energetically. “Of course, Boss Lady! There’s no way in hell we’d ever let some scumbag hurt you and get away with it. Not if me ‘nd Sakyo have any say, no way. Ichiro, either!” Izumi smiled weakly. Sakoda shook his head. “I tell ya, I’ve never seen the boss so intense. We been through thick ‘nd thin together, and I’ve never seen him like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakoda chuckled. “He’d kill me if I told ya this, but… The truth is, it’d kill </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>if anything ever happened to ya. I could see it in his eyes when we were bustin’ down that door. I thought that loser was dead on sight. Especially when we saw…” Sakoda’s voice was low and serious now. “I don’t know what would’a happened if we hadn’t gotten there in time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the drive was silent, save for the quiet beat of the radio. Izumi always knew that Sakyo cared about her. She had been told as much. It was always in that reserved sort of Yakuza way. Like a mob boss who lets you know he’d pop someone for you because you’re family. To think that it would affect Sakyo so much more deeply if Izumi was hurt hadn’t actually occurred to her. She thought he’d be sad, of course, and scared for what it would mean for the company… just like all the others... but maybe it was more than that. Sakoda certainly made it seem like Sakyo’s concern goes beyond simple concern for his director. On another night, a night where she hadn’t just been attacked by someone she thought she could have loved, she might have had more butterflies about this revelation. Instead, it was a gentle thrumming against the backdrop of static that currently consumed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The boss texted the crew and told’em you’re tired and want your space tonight. Don’t worry about explainin’ nothin’ to them ‘til you’re ready. Got it, Boss Lady? I gotch’er back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, Sakoda had escorted Izumi up the stairs to her room with no trouble from anyone. When she got there, she discovered that Omi had left a sandwich for her in case she was hungry after getting home. She sat down on her loveseat and unwrapped it in her lap, but felt absolutely no motivation to eat it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought that it was very kind of him to make her a sandwich after she was strangled hit her like a truck. Of course, Omi didn’t know she’d been strangled. He didn’t know he was making her a post-strangulation meal. But Izumi knew. She knew it and the reality of it was really starting to dawn on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi, a man she thought cared about her, had put his hands around her neck with every intention of squeezing every ounce of life from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed her fingers gingerly into the skin on her throat. It was sore. A reminder of what had occurred. Her nails had his skin under them, even some blood. There was a tinge of pride somewhere deep inside her for drawing his blood. The blood of a man she thought loved her, maybe. Processing that felt impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock at the door drew her out of her muddled thoughts. She placed the untouched sandwich on the desk and cracked her door open. Sakyo stood there, a few items in his arms. She opened the door wider to let him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently, he placed two neatly folded shirts and a letter on the desk next to the sandwich. She recognized the shirts as ones she’d left at Asahi’s. The letter wasn’t familiar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enclosed is an apology and an announcement that Asahi will be moving to another city immediately, handwritten by him and signed.” Izumi looked up at Sakyo hesitantly. “He’s packed and his plane leaves in four hours. My men are seeing him off to ensure his… safe travels.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi’s chin quivered just so as she touched the envelope. Within it was the remains of her relationship. An apology and a goodbye. Tears tipped over the edge of Izumi’s lids and she let out a shuddering breath. “Thank you.” She looked up at Sakyo, whose expression was soft. Tenderly, she felt the soft pad of his thumb against her cheek, wiping away the tear that drew a shiny line down to her chin. Izumi drew in a short breath, which Sakyo took to mean he’d overstepped. He almost withdrew his hand, but Izumi brought hers up to press his palm against her face. His hand was warm and soft. She closed her eyes and turned her face toward it, trying to absorb the comfort he offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo’s heart clenched, hand pressed against her cheek this way. He stroked his thumb against her rosy skin. It physically hurt him to see her like this. He still had the mind to catch Asahi before his flight and kill him. The restraint Sakyo showed for Izumi’s sake impressed his men, though he absolutely got a few blows in before letting his fellow Yakuza take over to get the piece of trash out of his city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Sakyo’s touch, it felt like Izumi’s mind had decided she was safe enough to face the feelings she’d been brewing all night. Her knees practically gave as her body was racked with sobs. Sakyo caught her in his arms, bringing her to his chest. He led her to the loveseat so she could sit. Izumi’s arms wrapped tightly around Sakyo’s neck, face buried in the crook where the shoulder and neck meet. He drew her to his lap where she sat and wept. He said nothing and did nothing but stroke her long, beautiful, brown hair. If he could do nothing more than hold her while she processed her pain, he’d do that forever. Asahi had betrayed her in the most fundamentally brutal way possible, and she was holding so tightly onto Sakyo that he was surprised she had any strength left. His frame fit around hers perfectly, holding her steady as she shook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi didn’t know how long it’d been when she finally stopped crying. Her eyes were closed and she’d eased the grip she’d had on Sakyo, but stayed firmly planted on his lap, head against his shoulder. He smelled of leather and metal, but also something softer and sweeter. It was calming in a way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo’s hands were laced together, resting comfortably on her hip. He’d leaned his head against the window behind her couch, prepared to stay there all night if he needed to. At some point he realized she wasn’t crying anymore and checked on her, only to find her looking at him. Their faces were closer than they’d ever been before, save for perhaps when they were children. Her wide eyes were still shiny, her face puffy. Sakyo found her breathtaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi said, “Thank you -” just as Sakyo said, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cocked her head to the side. “What? Why are you sorry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo’s brows were furrowed, gaze falling downward. “I shouldn’t have let you go in there alone. I should’ve gotten there sooner. I should’ve been there. If it had gone any further, I…” Sakyo swallowed, his throat thick. Izumi studied his face. There was genuine shame there. And fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> there. In the knick of time. You… you saved my life.” Izumi slowly, tentatively brought her fingers to Sakyo’s jawline to bring his eyes to meet hers. “You aren’t responsible for what happened. You changed everything. I seriously owe you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo’s heart pounded when Izumi touched his face and he wanted to look away, but her gaze kept him drawn in. “You will never owe me anything…” His voice was low. “I will always do what I can for you. I’ll… be whatever I can for you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Always.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His tone was almost shy, as if he was admitting a dark secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A well of heat was quickly filling Izumi’s gut. She was looking at this man who cared so deeply for her and would never, ever let anything bad happen to her. She always felt safe with him, even knowing what he was capable of. Because, for all the violence he could bring into her life, he brought tenderness instead. She felt like an idiot and like the luckiest person in the world, because it was so obvious he meant his words from the deepest part of his soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though every part of her was screaming to kiss this man, she resisted. It would be reckless. In the throes of trauma, she knew she wasn’t thinking clearly. Sakyo could get hurt if she did something she couldn’t take back. So instead, she asked him a favor. “Would you please… stay here with me tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo’s eyes got a bit wider. “I… Of course, Izumi, if that’s what you need.” Izumi smiled a bit. “Only if you’re comfortable with that. I don’t want to make you think I’m pulling an ‘Azuma’ or anything. I just - I feel safe with you. Being right here with you is the safest I’ve felt in months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m comfortable with it.” Sakyo couldn’t deny the way his heart fluttered at the prospect. Not to mention that Sakyo hadn’t slept better than the time he dozed off with her on that couch, and since then, he’d imagined what it’d be like to sleep with her in his arms again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi slowly got up from his lap, taking his hand and bringing him to his feet as she did so. “Um, I guess you probably don’t sleep in slacks and a leather jacket…” Sakyo’s calm demeanor hid the nervous tension within him. “You’re right.” He didn’t move, though. Izumi looked around. “I usually sleep in… that.” She pointed at the shorts and old t-shirt she had folded and placed by her bed. “Do you, um, want to go change and I will, too? We should also probably brush our teeth, huh?” She laughed awkwardly, the sound coming out like gravel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo nodded and excused himself, grateful for a moment to collect himself in private.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>After returning to her room, minty fresh, Izumi dressed for bed. Just moments later, Sakyo knocked on the door once more. She let him in and found him in some dark cotton pajama pants and a thin, white t-shirt, sans glasses. It did not go unnoticed that the shirt’s material truly helped Sakyo’s physique shine. Not to mention the fact that he was all the more handsome without his glasses. Izumi did her best to ignore what were becoming increasingly strong feelings about her resident Yakuza. She took his hand and gently led him to her bed, where they climbed in and got nestled under the covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for doing this. I think I’ll sleep much better knowing you’re here. I hope it isn’t too much of a burden.” Izumi’s head rested against her pillows, face-to-face with Sakyo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression was soft. “You are never a burden. In fact, you should ask for help </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> often.” Izumi made a noise of disapproval, but still moved closer to him, angling herself to rest her head on his chest. Already, her lids were getting heavy as she listened to the steady - if not rather quick - rhythm of Sakyo’s heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo drew her body close to his and kept his arms around her. He felt surprisingly at home in her bed, her fragrant hair tickling his chin, her palms against his abs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them drifted to sleep, knowing deep down that this was how it was supposed to be.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you or someone you know is experiencing anything depicted in this story, please reach out to someone. <br/>Here are the website and number for the National Domestic Violence Hotline of the United States. Call or chat for free and confidentially. &lt;3<br/>https://www.thehotline.org/<br/>1.800.799.7233</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Seasons Passing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the months following Asahi's exit from Izumi's life, life is back to normal, save for one little detail.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’d been months since the events of her messy break up had taken place and Izumi was finally starting to feel normal again. Save for the occasional nightmare, she no longer had that looming sensation of fear. The boys in the dorm had finally stopped treating her like an injured bird that needed to be nursed back to health, too. Even Sakyo had stopped letting her off easy for any budget mishaps again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet there was one thing that hadn’t changed since that night. The feelings that started to bloom in Izumi’s chest when Sakyo was around hadn’t dimmed as she had expected they would. The night that he held her, she had kept herself from making a mistake at the expense of Sakyo’s heart. She’d fully believed that the urge she had to kiss him in that moment was simply gratitude, adrenaline, and a response to the trauma she’d endured. Now that she’d healed quite a bit, though, she realized it wasn’t that at all. Her eyes were open and her mind was clear. Izumi was falling for Sakyo, truly. When she considered it, she realized that this had been a long time coming. The proof was in her stomach, her heart, her whole body every time they were together now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight was the night she’d tell him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around 8:00 pm, Izumi headed up to her bedroom to finish up looking through the box of old stuff that her mother had shipped to her a few days ago. There were all kinds of trinkets and old notebooks. Some things even dated back to before her dad disappeared. One particular item in that box had inspired her to confess to Sakyo. She’d found it the day before, but it took her until now to get up the courage. She pulled out her phone and texted Sakyo:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>”Can you come to my room tonight when you get home? I have something to show you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of quietly organizing while some music played from her bluetooth speaker, she heard her phone buzz. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll be finished up here soon. Home in an hour. See you then.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sakyo’s text read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi smiled and her heart pounded. She needed to finish up with this box of stuff and tidy up her room. Of course, she also wanted to freshen up for this conversation. No matter what happened, Izumi knew she’d have no regrets. Honesty was the goal, not necessarily reciprocation. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“And if I ever hear that you’ve crossed the boss again, I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>end</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. Understand?” Sakyo snarled. A battered man was on his knees, nodding fearfully, head bowed at Sakyo’s feet in a dark, empty warehouse. “Get this fucker out of here, Ichiro. I’m tired of his ugly mug.” Sakyo practically spat the words. Ichiro grabbed the man at Sakyo’s feet and pulled him away stoically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss, your phone went off.” Sakoda said, approaching with the cell phone in hand. Sakyo took it and saw Izumi’s invitation. He did a quick calculation of how fast he could clean up and get home and then replied. “Sakoda,” Sakyo turned to him as he tucked his phone away in his jacket pocket. “Take care of the rest of this. I have somewhere to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the boss, boss!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo strode to his car. He’d need some time to wash up. The idea that he’d show up at Izumi’s door with bloody knuckles and disheveled hair was shameful. Sakyo would have none of it. He was about 30 minutes outside of town and it took another 15 to get back to Mankai. That left him about 15 minutes to sneak in and get cleaned up before going to see whatever Izumi needed to show him. If it was an emergency, she’d have said so. Still, a twinge of anxiety still struck him when he’d seen the text. Izumi’s safety was so important to him. It was especially present in his mind in the months following Asahi’s violent exit from her life. Sakyo still imagined how satisfying it would have been to give Asahi the proper Yakuza treatment. He knew that Izumi wouldn’t want that, though. Making sure the piece of shit never showed his face in town would have to do, and so far, it had.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>A knock at Izumi’s door made her jump. She checked the time. It was around 9 pm. She cracked open the door and her heart began to flutter. “Sakyo,” She greeted, opening the door wide to invite him in. Sakyo stepped through and paused in the middle of the room, taking it in. He hadn’t been here since he’d held Izumi all night. She’d cried in his arms on that loveseat. She’d asked him to stay in that bed. Sakyo swallowed, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him. He’d been privately dealing with the emotional aftermath of almost losing Izumi in the months that followed her attack. The idea that anyone could hurt her gave him nightmares. Dreams of what would have happened if he hadn’t gotten there in time.... if he had failed to save her… tormented him at night. The images were beginning to form in his mind as he stood back in the room that became her refuge the night he almost lost her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi’s gentle hand on Sakyo’s arm brought him back to the present. Izumi guided him to her bed and sat him down. Standing in front of him, she had a giddy expression on her face. “What’s going on?” Sakyo asked, eyeing her suspiciously. She was definitely up to something. It was cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes.” Izumi said in a sing-song voice. Sakyo quirked a brow. “What are you up to?” Izumi just shook her head. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. That’ll ruin the surprise. Close your eyes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo cleared his throat and let his lids shut, though it was a foreign and uncomfortable feeling for him to wait for something with closed eyes. He listened as Izumi rustled around in something. Her quiet steps left him and returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, open them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he did, there was a small, glossy photo in front of him. Pictured was the Mankai Theater. Two small figures stood on the sidewalk near the entrance. One was a little boy with blonde hair. Holding the boy’s hand was an even smaller little girl, brown hair, a silly expression on her face. Sakyo’s mouth fell open a bit. He was taken back to a time long passed to a squealing little girl. She was demanding and opinionated, loud and funny. And then she was gone. He’d spent so long picturing the woman she would become. Now, here was in front of him, stronger and more determined than he could have ever imagined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This must have been taken one of the times your father asked me to look after you for the day.” Sakyo smiled, turning his gaze from the photo to the woman holding it. “Thank you for showing this to me. Where did it come from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi’s voice was soft and quiet. “It was in an old envelope of photos in a box my mother sent me. I saw it and I knew you’d like to see it, too. Isn’t it sweet?” Izumi’s pinkish-brown eyes were set on Sakyo’s purple-blues. Their nostalgic expressions mirrored one anothers. “It just reminds me that… you’ve always been there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She set the photo on her bedside table. Izumi stood in front of Sakyo who was still seated on the edge of her bed. Looking down at Sakyo’s face, she brought herself closer. Sakyo’s eyes stayed fixed on Izumi’s hesitantly. Izumi slowly reached for Sakyo’s glasses and slipped them off of his face. Sakyo’s eyes fluttered shut again at the action, this time a feeling of longing flickering within him for a moment. Her face was so close to his when he opened his eyes again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Izumi… what are you doing?” He brought his hand up to meet one of hers. His knuckles were scarred from old fights as well as newer ones. A few scrapes from this evening had been recently cleaned. Izumi wasn’t deterred in the slightest by the sight of his hands. They were part of the tools of his trade. She understood that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi’s fingers traced his facial features. His browline, his cheekbone, his jaw. “Do you want me to stop?” She whispered, pausing her actions. Sakyo shook his head, voice low, “No, no… I just - I want to know what you’re thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One hand came to rest on the back of Sakyo’s neck, the other staying in the palm of his own. She let out a small, breathy laugh. “It’s just… well, for months, I’ve been healing. I’ve been moving forward from what can only be described as a horrible, traumatic experience. But all these months, I’ve also been… pretty okay. Even when I was at my lowest, I knew I’d be fine. I never felt alone. I never felt like I wouldn’t come back from this. Part of it was me, of course…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo smiled and nodded. “You’re incredibly strong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi giggled quietly. “But that’s not all of it. I never, ever felt alone - after being betrayed by someone who I thought loved me, after almost losing my life to that man… it still didn’t convince me that I was alone. I think I know why now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo swallowed, uncertain where this was going. Izumi took a deep breath, a peaceful smile on her lips, eyes closed for a moment. She then looked straight at Sakyo and cupped his face in her hands. “You are always there. You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> been there. From the moment I stepped up to the Mankai Theater, the moment you made me Director… I felt you. I felt you here with me. Even when you were threatening to bulldoze this place,” She laughed and Sakyo crinkled his face sheepishly. “Even then, I knew that you and I could figure it out. I knew that you wouldn’t do your worst. Maybe you’re in the Yakuza, maybe you considered turning the theater into a Burlesque - but I never really had doubts that there was more to this than that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> were more than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then, you joined the troupe. And I knew the feeling I had about you was real. And I realized you’ve been there my whole life. I swear it’s like I felt you, even when we were apart for so long. Something clicked when we reunited, even though I couldn’t put words to it at the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo’s chest was rising and falling more quickly than before. He couldn’t bear to look anywhere but at Izumi’s face, but looking at her was also terrifying. It was like she was speaking to his soul, saying the things he’d felt for so long. The vulnerability was nearly killing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve felt you every moment that I’ve healed these last couple months. I’ve felt you with me, ready to support me. You’re like my partner; you push me, you challenge me… and you also respect me and trust me. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. You have since day one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi’s eyes were shimmering as she spoke, pride and gratitude and affection welling up. Her thumbs gently caressed Sakyo’s cheeks, tracing his beauty marks, tracing the subtle darkness under his eyes from late nights and hard days. “Sakyo…” Her voice wavered now as she pressed her forehead to his. She’d said so much but she was still intimidated to say the words she means to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo’s heart was practically breaking his ribcage. “Izumi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to take the tension any longer, she brought her lips to his wordlessly. A noise of surprise met her mouth from Sakyo’s, but he drew her in close all the same. It felt like they had been waiting for a geyser to burst for ages and it finally did. Izumi’s knees were weak as she stood there, arms wrapped around Sakyo now. He pulled her to his lap and enveloped her in his arms. Her soft lips tasted faintly of fruity chapstick and he was so incredibly glad that he’d washed up before showing up here tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi’s fingers ran through his hair now as their kissing became more passionate. They pressed against each other on the edge of Izumi’s bed, enraptured by this moment. Sakyo pulled away for just a moment to look at Izumi’s face, flushed rosy. Her beautiful features, her magnetic presence, here in his arms. “Izumi,” Sakyo was practically breathless. “I -” Their lips met again briefly. “Fuck,” He mumbled, pulling her even closer somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” She whispered, crawling over his legs and onto her bed, pulling him to her. “I know… I love you, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo groaned into Izumi’s mouth as they kissed, their tongues playing now. She knew, he thought. Maybe she’d always known. Perhaps it had been obvious how much Sakyo loved her. What he knew now was that she loved him, too. He was in Izumi’s bed, in her arms, and she was in love with him, too. This was a feeling that Sakyo wanted to keep for the rest of his life.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know if y'all want a smut follow up to this or if I should leave it with the final confession/kiss.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>